supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy Lane
History Origin Lucy Lane is Lois Lane's younger sister. Jealous and bitter at her older sister's independence Lucy tries several careers before selecting to follow their fathers military career where she gained some success attaining the rank of Major in covert intelligence. Lucy, like her big sister Lois, grew up an army brat under their father, Sam Lane. Lois was always more of a daredevil and a troublemaker, however. Owing to her being the younger child, Lucy was sometimes more spoiled by her strict father (or at least, he was more inclined to get over her failings). Early Years When she was grown up, Lucy became a flight attendant until a mysterious ailment left her blind. Depressed with her life, Lucy attempted suicide by jumping off a roof in Metropolis, only to be rescued by the first Bizarro. This Bizarro had a chalky white substance that coated his body and coming into contact with it somehow restored Lucy's sight. The Bizarro allowed itself to be destroyed, but in giving Lucy her sight back she got a new appreciation for life. She later began dating Jimmy Olsen. The two remained together for approximately two years, but parted ways shortly after Superman's first arrival in Metropolis. Once she was kidnapped by the villain Sleez and another time she was seriously injured by Deathstroke. Lucy later resumed her relationship with Jimmy Olsen, but they eventually broke up after Jimmy quit the Daily Planet to work for WGBS. While she was still dating Jimmy, Lucy met another Daily Planet reporter, Ron Troupe. Ron was instantly attracted to Lucy, much to his embarrassment (although luckily for him, Jimmy was too thick to pick up on it). After Lucy and Jimmy's breakup, Lucy asked Ron out on a date. Ron later had to call upon Superman to help rescue Lucy from an escaped ape-like creature that had broken out of S.T.A.R. Labs. When Jimmy, on scene filming the rescue makes light of the event (as though it was just good television), Lucy punched him out. Married Life When Lois and Clark finally decided to get married, Lucy was responsible for throwing her sister both the bachelorette party and the bridal shower. Lucy has good intentions, but Lois was a little perturbed when the theme for the bridal shower ended up being "happy homemaker." Lucy was Lois's Maid of Honor (and ironically enough, Jimmy was the Best Man). After dating Ron for some time, Lucy ended up getting pregnant. She only told Ron after she visited an abortion clinic, getting information about all her alternatives. Ron was opposed to the abortion, and begged Lucy not to rush into anything. Lucy asked Ron not to tell anyone about the pregnancy until she settled on what she was going to do. Ron, nevertheless, ended up telling Jimmy after Ron was fired (along with nearly everyone else) as Lex Luthor bought out the Daily Planet and shut it down. Jimmy then blurted out the news to Lois, who was relieved that Jimmy was not the father. Lucy and Ron decided to keep the baby and planned on getting married. His parents took the news very well -- hers did not. Sam nearly throttlee Ron and Elinore insisted that Lucy give up the baby for adoption. After months of delays and pressure from her family, Lucy Lane and Ron Troupe were finally married in a small ceremony during Lucy's ninth month of pregnancy (Lois and Lucy crashed Ron's bachelor party, hiding in the giant cake). Lois was with Lucy when she gave birth a few weeks later. Return Lucy Lane left Superman's immediate circle of friends for many years. During this time, she did not respond well to her father's death in the Imperiex war. Trying to honour his memory, she joined the military. She appears to have left Ron Troupe (or possibly history was altered by the Infinite Crisis). Bitter and angrier than in her former appearances, she still blames Lois for General Sam Lane's death during the war against Imperiex. Essentially, she thinks Lois broke his heart by putting her love for Superman before her duties as a daughter. Lucy references her former appearances, even mentioning her "dating boys in Lois' circle" as failed attempts to live her life through her more successful sister, but she eventually chooses to sacrifice her life and live the military career her father intended for Lois, driving an even deeper wedge between the two sisters. Originally, unbeknowst to her, Lucy did not know that her father was still alive, and working with the government on projects designed to control if not eliminate the recently migrated Kryptonians on Earth. Lane and her father worked together on a project that has resulted in Lucy Lane gathering superhuman powers and abilities (Supergirl Vol 4 #40). The precise details of this superhuman enhancement of Lucy Lane that has resulted in her becoming Superwoman nor the exact reason Lane as Superwoman acting as liason between the surviving Kryptonians and Earth have not been revealed. Powers and Abilities Powers *As Superwoman, Lane posesses several superhuman powers including superhuman strength, speed and independent flight. Abilities *As Superwoman, Lane posesses several superhuman abilities the most notable is independent flight that allows her escape velocity off Earth on her own power and in-space maneuvering Strength *As Superwoman, Lane posesses moderate superhuman strength though is far below that of true Kryptonians as shown when Supergirl was able to defeat Lane and unmask Lane. Weakness *Lane's powers seem to work similar to true Kryptonians whereby she needs to recharge her powers from yellow solar energy. *It is unknown at present if her powers are the result of a grafted from an actual Kryptonian into her system or artifical enhancement similar to that of antimatter Clark Kent which resulted in him becoming the Ultraman of the Crime Syndicate of Amerika. In Other Media *Coming Soon See Also *Lucy Lane/Gallery Notes *Lucy is an active officer in the US Army with the rank of Major and serves her father as one of his officers. Trivia *Comic book time is obviously more compressed than real time. Lucy Lane found out she was pregnant in mid 1998 but did not give birth until February 2001. It is unclear if Lucy still has her own children in the reformated New Earth history. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Lucy_Lane_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/lucy-lane/29-4117/ *http://www.comicvine.com/superwoman/29-58641/ Lane, Lucy